comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
PHI3Comics: Spiralmind
INDEPENDENT COMICS IN THE MEDIA SYFY LAVALANTULA COMIC BOOK BIO: In the city of Nineveh the physical property of light is discontinuous and chaotic, where light bounces around without purpose as suggested by Quantum theory. A shadowy fog of evil covers the city in a behavior that resembles the slick oil that coats the cobbled streets. Once a thriving metropolis, Nineveh now is but a coven for the Occult and her children, while the once content children of Nineveh hide wherever there is light. Sworn to improve the hopeless condition of Nineveh, Governor Dante Evans promises simplicity in his formulation. The Governor's uncanny concision calls for the citizens of Nineveh to reproach the existence of the Occult and embrace him as their consummate protector and leader. But within the domain of the elite of Nineveh is a secret society comprised of sinister elements who are alive and who quiver in anticipation of merging their existence with the energies behind the Occult -- The Nephilim! Originating in the ancient myth found in the writings of Enoch and Genesis, the Nephilim now loom over the future of mankind. The Nephilim and their genetic manipulated descendants have resolved themselves to a single condition, their motives are clear -- Enslave Humanity! Evolving under the guiding hands of Rabbi Sol Rotblatt and Father Tom O'Brien, Ben Landry is the shield between evil and mankind under the guise of SPIRALMIND! Trying to grasp the concept of his own primordial vibration of life, Ben Landry utilizes his acute mind and manipulates Phi (also known as the Golden Ratio) to duel the Occult and her dominion. The SPIRALMIND serves to demonstrate with eerie precision the extent to which chaotic circumstances can be corralled in perfect order and symmetry. While SPIRALMIND can enchant the frenzied passions of Nineveh, Ben Landry swims in the limits of losing his sanity and forever entombing his own sense of humanity. SPIRALMIND is a story of a man at odds with himself and with the inherent evil that threatens the world around him. SCREENCAPTURES: SPIRALMIND IN LAVALANTULA (1).png|SPIRALMIND IN LAVALANTULA (1) SPIRALMIND IN LAVALANTULA (2).png|SPIRALMIND IN LAVALANTULA (2) SPIRALMIND IN LAVALANTULA (4).png|SPIRALMIND IN LAVALANTULA (4) SPIRALMIND IN LAVALANTULA (6).png|SPIRALMIND IN LAVALANTULA (6) SPIRALMIND IN LAVALANTULA (7).png|SPIRALMIND IN LAVALANTULA (7) SPIRALMIND IN LAVALANTULA (8).png|SPIRALMIND IN LAVALANTULA (8) Spiralmind screen costume.jpg|Spiralmind screen costume Lavalantula behind the scenes photo.jpg|Lavalantula behind the scenes photo Red Rocket in Lavalantula.png|Red Rocket in Lavalantula WONDER WOMAN IN LAVALANTULA (9).png|WONDER WOMAN IN LAVALANTULA (1) WONDER WOMAN IN LAVALANTULA (10).png|WONDER WOMAN IN LAVALANTULA (2) MONITOR'S NOTES: SPIRALMIND Spiralmind, a comic book character created by two El Pasoans, will make its cable television debut Saturday night on the Syfy channel. Spiralmind will appear as an "extra" in the backlot of a movie set on director Mike Mendez's creature feature "Lavalantula." "We are beyond excited," said Matthew Rothblatt, who created the Spiralmind comic book series with Benito F. Perez. "I can't be 100 percent certain, but based on what Mike Mendez was telling us, backlot Spiralmind, who dies in the movie, will have several close-ups. There are other backlot characters like a zombie guy and an ant guy, but Spiralmind will have a little more play in the movie." "Lavalantula," a Syfy original movie, premieres at 7 p.m. Saturday. It features some of the cast of "Police Academy" such as Steve Guttenberg, Leslie Easterbrook, Michael Winslow and Marion Ramsey. Syfy is the same network that has produced the "Sharknado" made-for-television disaster films about a waterspout that lifts sharks out of the ocean and deposits them in Los Angeles. "Lavalantula" centers around lava-breathing tarantulas who have been spewed out of volcano also in Los Angeles. "It's just a small cameo but I'm super excited," Perez said. "I hope the show does really well and the producers see some value in Spiralmind so he can eventually get his own show on the network. That would be super cool. But for now, this is pretty exciting." Filming for "Lavalantula" took place in Los Angeles in September 2014. "Mike Mendez, who was the director of 'Big Ass Spider' came down to El Paso for Sun City SciFi," said Frank Powers, an El Paso actor and director who has a small speaking role in "Lavalantula." "He told us they needed some guys in costumes so we brought out the Spiralmind costume, pitched it to the network executive and she said it would be perfect because they were looking for a Spider-Man style character who wasn't Spider-Man." Powers did not hesitant to jump in the Spiralmind suit during filming. "Mike said he was going to be doing some backlot shots and they needed different characters," Powers said. "We brought out the Spiralmind costume and they loved it." What's funny about the Spiralmind suit used in the movie is it was made right before the shoot. "We didn't have the full functioning quality suit we use at our appearances," Rothblatt said. "We didn't even have a logo on it. We had to improvise. We cut up a Spiralmind poster and did a reverse stencil of the logo to put on the chest of the blue Under Armour shirt." There are two Spiralmind masks, one the crew takes with them to comic cons and the other is left with the original costume. "The mismatch with the color was an accident but it kind of worked out nicely for this appearance because it makes him look like a disposal backlot character," Rothblatt said. "If we had him looking too cool, he might have just stole the show." Rothblatt and fellow El Pasoan Gonzalo Robles are extras in "Lavalantula." "We play crew members on this fake set," Rothblatt said. "I'm rolling up the cable between Guttenberg and Michael Winslow and we are all wearing Spiralmind shirts." Spiralmind — which first appeared in Rothblatt and Perez's Phi3 Comics in 2004 — had images appear in "Transcendence" starring Johnny Depp and Morgan Freeman and in a 2012 indie comedy called "Goats." "He is going to be more prominent in this movie," Rothblatt said. "He is actually going to get screen credit, too. If you go to the IMD (Internet Movie Database) page, it says Frank Powers plays Spiralmind and himself. Spiralmind is getting credit and screen time in this one. He is definitely a critical kill." WEBLINKS: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:PHI3Comics Category:Spiralmind Category:Lavalantula Category:Lavalantula - Spiralmind